A Promise Well Kept
by Kirosu
Summary: Bella is on her honeymoon about to have the night of her life.


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"You promised we would try!" The brunette almost begged, biting her pink soft lips. Her eyes brows crashed together in a pitiful arch.

He turned to see her face and let a sigh escape his lips " We can't,Bella. I could kill you." He stuttered the last part in almost a whisper.

She closed her eyes in protest and shook her head " I would rather die, then...not try."

"Stop being so dramatic." He rolled his eyes cringing.

"I am not be dramatic Edward. I want, ER!" She grunted and then stopped herself and let out a deep breath. She stepped forward towards his solid chest. Bella brought her hand up to it and spoke" I want it...I want you." She blushed looking up into his topaz eyes.

His lips quivered in temptation as he heard the words escape her mouth, he couldn't resist. " Fine...we shall try, Bella." He leaned forward onto her lips and began to kiss her. Her warmth was over powering his burning cold. She was sending shock waves through him, but what he didn't know was he was sending an earthquake of waves of lust and love through her. She let out a whimper of longing in his direction. He pulled away with a growl " Under one condition!" He almost sounded at the edge of control.

She pulled away from him and gave him a look of distaste. He playfully smirked " If I hurt you, you have to tell me."

She bit her lips in a lustful manner and leapt into his arms and moaned more girlishly then she tried. He moaned heavily and took that as an ok. She brushed her hands into and through his hair, pulling and tugging, no begging him for what was about to happen. He let out a heady growl and let his lips crash into hers once more. He pulled away abruptly kissing her jaw, she mewled in response as he moved down to his life source. The beating vein that pulsed under her skin, his eyes rolled back as he inhaled her scent.

She moaned as he let his breath draw against her warm skin, he moved slowly to her neck and began to kiss her carefully. When the cold one felt her skin vibrate in her responsive moan, he couldn't help but move irresponsibly. He began to nip gently at her throat and moved away from it to the crook of her neck and let his tongue lap at her delicate skin.

"Edward..." She breathed as his hands found her white blouse and quickly began to undo it trying his best not to rip it to shreds. She laughed a bit as he stumbled over the buttons. He growled in response and just tore the fabrics apart, her eyes widened at his strength. He finally lost his balance and fell to the white bed behind him. She was surprised to see him lose his standing, he never did that.

Edwards fingers moved from her neck to her mid-chest, he abruptly stopped and breathed slowly and looked up into her eyes. She watched as his hands moved gently over her sensitive skin, Bella's eyes glanced down into his golden eyes and she could see his hunger. But this wasn't his blackened charred hungry eyes, these eyes reflected something far more arousing. He must have been able to finally read her mind because his hands traveled in a feverish haste towards her mounts. She gasped as he massaged her sheathed breasts. He rolled his hips underneath her heat and she couldn't help but gasp at feeling his hardened member. This reaction brought a grin to his face as he licked his dry lips.

"Oh god..." She breathed and brushed her thick hair out of her face.

"You are such a goddess." He moaned leaning up to her face, his lips brushed over hers and in seconds her bra fell off. She didn't even realize his hands moved around her body to undo the piece of fabric that was covering her. His mouth covered her skin with kisses and moved to her sensitive aroused flesh. Her nipples were perked out begging for more of his touch. Edward let out a thick growl as he enveloped her nipple. She let out a squeaking moan, she felt his teeth scrape against her flesh. " Edward! AH~"

He pulled back and fell to his back again letting his masculine hands wrap around her wrists, he held them tight and began to roll his hips again. She let out a begging moan trying to pull away from him, he pulled her back down swinging her body like a rag doll to the side. She gasped and felt his hands trace her throat to her belly button, from there the vampire strolled his fingers down to the buttons on her blue jeans. She gasped feeling the buttons give-way to her body.

"You ready, beautiful?"He grinned throwing her a look that was almost evil.

"I need you." She moaned arching her back, his fingers wove under her garments and moved quickly to her heat. He moaned at the fire that was burning its way to his fingers. She moaned at his cold fingers, " Edward, your fingers are so cold, its-

In one quick thrust he pushed inside of her wet entrance. She yelped in surprise, her eyes crushed shut and her mouth fell open. He rubbed his face against her neck tracing the vein, he smelled her arousal. He moved to her ear " You smell amazing."

"You have always told me that." She breathed.

"You always smell amazing, but _this_ smells amazing." He growled curving his fingers upwards.

She gasped and looked away in a blush, " It couldn't sm-

"It does," He paused his motions and propped himself up over her body, he kissed her lips once more and spoke these words in an accented tone " You smell as good as your blood does." He moaned moving his lips down her neck, to her chest, to her stomach. She breathed heavier and heavier as the cold one moved to her unbuttoned pants.

In a swift motion his fingers were curving around her jeans and tugging them down in a hurry. She shuddered a moan out of her and began to pant heavy unsteady breathes. His teeth poked out and over his pale lips, he kissed her stomach again. She panted nervously as he unsheathed her legs from the heavy fabric, she closed her legs in response to the cold air. He hissed a low calm chuckle, her eyes widened and she felt the fear fill her blood. Bella closed her eyes tightly trying to shut out her decision. Her breathing became uneasy and unsteady and the cold vampire could feel her body and aura was scared. With in seconds he wanted to just stop the whole ordeal, but then he remembered one thing...she is human. This was the first time she had ever felt these feelings and she was scared...not of him, but of the situation. Even if it was with someone like Jacob it would be "scary".

He closed his eyes and breathed in through his nose and let out the air he really didn't need through his mouth. " Bella, shh, relax." He whispered kissing her hips, and drew his fingers down her thighs. She immediately began to smile and laugh nervously.

" I am so stupid."She rolled her eyes.

"No,no your not."

"Really?"She laughed looking down into his eyes.

Slowly his tongue snaked out of his mouth and he traced down her belly button to her garments "Trust me, you will enjoy this." He breathed feeling his voice become unsteady. He was losing his composure and was about to become an animal.

She didn't respond but she nodded feeling his fingers lace around the tight band that held the garments to her skin. He pulled them off and began to kiss her inner thighs, he then moved lower and lower to her sensitive areas. She breathed calmly as his eyes rolled in the back of his head. She was to much of a delicacy, his lips began to quiver and his finger moved automatically to the flesh. He spread the plump skin open, she let out a shudder. He could feel and see the blood circulating through these pieces of skin so predominantly. His lips curved up into a smile and his teeth glimmered in his smile. He moved his fingers gently over her folds and could smell her sweet honey pouring from her. She was excited and even as a man of a different species this aroused him. He could feel his member stiffen at the smell of her. He gulped and brought his tongue to the peak of her flower and lapped at the most sensitive pearl in the woman's body. She arched her body in response to the sensation and moaned.

" Oh my god, yes!" She panted.

Edwards eyes flared as the words fell from her lips and his tongue instictivly moved faster at her command. The speeds he was moving at were now not even closely human. She gripped the sheets around her and moaned even louder, he let out a growl and continued to move faster and faster. Until her hands swung to his head, she began to grip at his hair for control. This didn't help him at all, he moved even faster and she began to let out a moan that was almost pleading for him to continue. His fingers wrapped around her thighs tightly, he could feel his pressure going beyond what he intended. He knew she would be bruised tomorrow morning but that all went out the window. He couldn't stop now,his tongue moved below her pulsing bead and moved to her outer lips he sucked the petals of her womanhood into his mouth and began to nibble gently at the loose responded loudly at this, he finally moved to her entrance and began to dive into her with his tongue. She screeched a loud gasp, " Edward...that is to much, your tongue is so...ah~Deep!" She groaned.

He moved even further into her feeling the piece of flesh still intact for him, her virginity. She gasped loudly feeling his tongue burrow into her. " Please don't stop! I feel like I am going to melt."

He pulled away and in a growl he spoke " Don't hold back." He moved back to her sensitive bead that was pulsing and begging for his attention once more. It didn't take much longer for him to get her body to arch in response to his licking, with one final scream of pleasure she finally came. He panted heavily and went to move at his own pace up to her, but was pulled up by her. She pushed him down onto the bed as best as she could make him. He chuckled " What are you doing?" He smirked.

"My turn." She breathed tugging at his buttoned pants.

In a swift motion he grabbed her looked up to him " Not a good idea."

"Edward. Give me" She shook his hands off of her wrists and went back to unbuttoning his pants. He rolled his eyes at her attempts of being tough. He went to stop her again but was interruppted " You will give me this now, I want to make you feel what I felt...not that I could actually match your speed...but...uh...yeah." She mumbled the last part.

He cocked an eyebrow " Have you thought of me?"

"How about duh?" She rolled her eyes.

"..."

she scoffed and finally looked at him " Have you...thought of me?" It sounded so simple but in reality it was really hard to get the question out.

"Like this?" He chuckled loudly " Of course, I am a man." He reminded her by pushing his hips upwards. She blushed.

"Well...I might not be as good you know."

"As what?" He laughed.

"As YOU!" She blushed fumbling with his pants,trying to get them down as best as she could with him sitting the edge of the bed. "But...I will try..." She reached for his manhood and traced a finger on the bulge in his boxers. He was about to stop her but that one touch made him moan. She looked up at him worried a bit.

"Its ok...it felt good Bells." He huffed.

She nodded and finally pulled the boxers down a bit to show his defined V that pointed down to him and his pleasure. She sat on her knees and leaned forward kissing the V. Little did she understand the pleasure this movement was giving breasts propped the erection he had perfectly between her. She kissed at his waist and moved down to him and finally pulled the boxers down to unveil him. She smiled and brought her hands to his pulsing head and wiped the pre-cum from him. He sighed a bit in relief feeling her hands on him, he longed for this feeling more then he realized.

She moved her hands up and over him and then traced her nails over the veins. He groaned at the sensation and she finally moved her lips to his tip. She lapped at the fluid that spilled from him and finally began to take the thick piece of flesh into her mouth. He gripped the sheets and closed his eyes " I don't know if I will be able to...-

"Its ok. I want it." She pulled back and moved back onto him. He groaned finally couldn't hold back the urge to guide her down his length. Edward brought his hands to her head and laced them into her hair and guided her face down gently. She followed him and took the guidance. She relaxed her throat and felt the urge to moan herself. When she did this his head rolled back and his legs shook in anticipation. He pushed up into her mouth and this made her moan again. He realized what he liked and continued, she moved at her own pace. Moving up and down onto him and in a heart beat he whirled her face off of him and pulled her up on to his body. He looked into her eyes " I need your heat." He breathed.

She nodded in realization of what he was asking. She was sitting on top of his body and was being held up over him, like a person being impaled, she was waiting for him to drop her. But he held her up and asked " Bella...are you ready?"

She relaxed into his words and pushed downwards onto him,she didn't push fast but slow and steadily. He moaned with her and she leaned over him and nuzzled into his ear. " Please take over Edward." She moaned nervously.

"This will hurt for a minute." He spoke in his cool tone " But I will be sure to make it quick." He breathed pushing into her fully. She squeaked and gasped in pain letting out a rush of tears. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, he sat up quickly holding her in his arms and still inside of her. He kissed her cheek and thrust into her feeling the warmth take over his body. She moaned loudly feeling him in her, being one with her. He moved faster and faster, letting there pleasure roll over them in a rush of movements.

-Bella's POV-

It all happen so fast, but it felt like hours as it had taken over me. He was moving so quickly and making me feel so amazing, I was being tortured with the skill he had in every movement. It was like being dissected by a skilled surgeon, he knew everything. He knew where to touch me, where to kiss was like for once he could read my mind, he wasn't a monster, he was a god.

The last part I couldn't tell you,but I can say I screamed more than I have ever screamed in my life. Which is surprising even to me considering the amount I have over the past few years. But this scream was different, it was in total bliss. I felt his skin on me covered in sweat which I still think was only mine. But both of our climaxes were so intense that I think I passed out, but I remember hearing rips of fabric.

When I woke the next day...I found out what had happen. He was about to bite me when he was climaxing and took the pillow instead...I wish he had bit me then...it would have been nice to have been turned after feeling that. But only later would I learn of what was to come.


End file.
